The electrical connectors could also be called as connectors/sockets which are widely used in all kinds of electrical circuits for connecting or disconnecting the circuits and for enabling simplify the process of assembling these sockets or connectors to the electrical equipments that are to be electrically connected. Pin jack is a key component of electrical connector which directly affects the reliability of the electrical connector. The traditional contacting jack uses high-beryllium copper as the resilient leaf springs (strip shaped or vertical grids shaped), so that it has small contacting surface due to the structure, low conductivity and high heat generation due to the material, and the resilientity reduced with time.